


Out of the Darkness and into the Light

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RWBY fairytale starring Blake and Ruby. RubyxBlake (Black Rose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Darkness and into the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30330) by BlangyourDead. 



> Author’s note- Hey everyone here’s a RWBY Fairytale of Blake and Ruby. I got the inspiration to write this piece after seeing an illustrated version over at Blangyourdead’s tumblr and I highly recommend you go check it out, it’s really more moving with the visuals and the artwork is amazing

Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Vale lived a young girl who wore a brilliant red cloak and she was known all throughout the kingdom for her kind and generous heart and the love she shared with everyone she met. It didn’t matter where she went in the kingdom no one or place was untouched by her kind heart and pure spirit. Then one day unrest spread through the kingdom and the girl with the red cloak began looking for how she could help.

She heard rumors of a terrible monster that lived alone in its hidden lair deep in the forest of Forever Fall. The monster had hidden itself away from others so no one could come and find it, or to come and hurt it. Upon hearing these rumors the girl in the red cloak was determined to find the monster so she could spread her kindness to the monster and make everyone as happy as they could be. So the girl in the red cloak set out to find the monster hidden in its cave.

The girl travelled far to reach the forest of Forever Fall where the trees are shaded a deep crimson and the girl in the red cloak marveled at the beauty of the forest as she continued on her way on her quest to find the monster and bring it joy. as the girl in the red cloak continued through the forest she found the cave of the monster and entered and was immediately confronted by the impenetrable darkness that the monster lived in. even through the heavy shadows the girl in the red cloak could see a figure moving and to her surprise it was a tall girl who blended in with the shadows making her features impossible to see

“My, my what a large spirit you have” the monster purred as it moved closer to the girl in the red cloak but still remaining hidden in the shadows of its cave

“All the more to share cave-dweller” the girl in the red cloak replied no trace of fear in her voice as she spoke to the monster in the shadows

“What a large heart you carry” the monster said as it stalked around the cave hiding in the shadows

“All the more people to fit inside of it” the girl in the red cloak answered the smile on her face never leaving her face as she spoke to the shadowy figure.

Then suddenly the monster yelled at the girl in the red cloak anger, sadness, and despair mingling in its voice “Why have you come here” the monster voice rising from the purr it had been using to a harsh shout “to mock me and hurt me like all the others” the monster said it’s voice dropping to a sad whisper as it gestured to the entrance of the cave

The girl in the brilliant red cloak shook her head and answered the monster her voice never rising or breaking “Why would I do such a thing?” she asked in innocence for her heart held no malevolence or evil.

The monster was genuinely surprised at the sincerity in the girls voice but it did not trust her “Because that is what they all do why should you be any different?” the monster said turning its back to the girl in the red cloak as it thought on the pain and sadness it had endured throughout its life.

“Because not everyone is the same as the person before” the girl said stepping closer to the darkness the monster lived in ready to share her heart with the monster

“My experience has proven otherwise” the monster said not noticing the actions of the girl in the brilliant red cloak lost in its painful memories like it was

This made the girl in the red cloak frown as she walked further into the darkness of the monsters lair taking the monsters hand into her own as she lead the monster out of the darkness “maybe you need a new experience” she said softly as they reached the light and she looked upon the monster for the first time

The monster was in fact a girl older than the girl in the red cloak, her eyes were a bright amber framed by her hair which was long and was a deep black and sitting atop her head was a pair of feline ears. The monster was marred, scarred, cut, and burned but despite this the smile on the girl in the red cloaks face did not falter as she looked upon the monster. Suddenly the monster felt something it had never felt before, warmth began blooming in its chest this was a feeling that the monster had never felt before and it was all because of the touch of the girl in the red cloak.

It made the monster do something it had never done before in its life of pain and sadness. It smiled all thanks to this stranger who had entered its cave and the darkness in which the monster had resided in for so long and pulled it from, through the generosity of her heart and the kindness of her spirit. Overcome by the spread of this new found warmth the monster pulled the girl in the red cloak into a hug and rested her chin on top of the young girls head as she held her close.

Speaking softly the monster said talked to the girl in the red cloak with a kindness and love that had never before entered the monsters voice “Maybe I do Little Red, maybe I do” and as the girl in the red cloak heard these words she held the monster closer and simply smiled happy in knowing she had shared the joy and love she felt to the monster.

“Thank you Little Red” the monster said as her and the kind girl in the red cloak left the darkness of the cave and entered the light of a new day.


End file.
